


restless

by puzzlefighter



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, its only teen because faye says fuck, slightly ooc (sorry!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlefighter/pseuds/puzzlefighter
Summary: a part of faye is revealed to silque for the first time





	restless

**Author's Note:**

> okAy i've convinced myself to make this public! 
> 
> this is my first fic! i wrote this as kind of a vent piece, so i projected a lot of my emotions onto her and it made me feel better at the time lol. but this has been sitting in my notes for a bit so i thought i could post it!
> 
> critiques are appreciated!

A grieving cry was retched from her throat, like a breath Faye had been holding for far too long. As she breached, a stream of hot, searing tears fell down the curves of her cheeks and dripped down her chin, soaking her night gown at the collar. 

Silque made no hesitation to sit up, her perfect, porcelain face broken with worry. 

“Faye! W-what’s wrong?!” Her hands immediately clutching Faye's arms.

Silque helped her up from her lying position on the bed, as Faye's hands shot to up to wipe the tears from her eyes. Her hands were slick and salty, drenched with tears and proving ineffective as she smeared the wetness across her face. 

Silque attempted to make work of her thumbs to wipe away Faye's tears as well, but hurriedly grabbed a handkerchief from the bed side instead. 

Frustration and shame boiled in Faye's chest. She didn't want her to see her like this - fuck - she didn't want to mess this up. Silque had been so kind to her, truly a saving grace when her life felt unfulfilled and empty, chasing after a man all her life who rejected her. Silque was her companion, they had each other to call home and no other.

They had only recently admitted their more passionate feelings for each other. Faye still couldn't believe Silque had loved her. The confession made her feel as if relief and happiness had washed over her, overwhelming in it's intensity. The night was tender and warm, as many affectionate kisses were shared that night. But Faye still struggled to trust Silque's intentions during the relationship. She was often reminded she was loved and she wanted to desperately believe her, but she feared Silque was mislead, and if Faye were to opened up, she would reject her just like her previous love had. 

Silque began to dab the tissue gently onto Faye's face as she flinched at the small touch, snapping her out of her thoughts. She saw the concern in Silques blue, doll like eyes, and the regret settled deep in Faye's stomach. She never wanted to hurt Faye. She was making so many mistakes. Slowly, she curled into herself, hoping to disappear. 

_"You're such an idiot",_ her thoughts tormented her. 

The bed creaked slightly as she felt Silque adjust and lower her head to where Faye's head rested in her arms. 

"Faye," her voice was still unbelievably level, but small, and dripping with sincerity and care. Faye tried her best to focus all her attention on her soothing voice, her thoughts silenced.

"I can't help you if you don't let me help."

There was a pause - the cries still continued, but weak and inconsistent. Faye was stubborn, she didn't lift her head and meet her gaze, shameful of her pitiful state.

On impulse, Faye grabbed Silques hand and squeezed desperately. She didn't know what she was doing - she was lost, and didn't know what to do. She was terrified. But when Silque's soft hands cradled her's, Faye finally felt at bay.


End file.
